


Wanna Play

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-29
Updated: 2003-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: The boys have fun with role playing.





	Wanna Play

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin wandered around the loft looking for something to do till Brian came home. It was on his third pass of the room when he sat down at his computer and logged on. He checked his e mail, answering the ones that needed it and deleting the rest. Out of boredom Justin began to surf the net. He did have an art project that was due soon but he just wasn’t in the proper frame of mind to deal with that yet. 

 

The click of the mouse echoed in the sparse loft. Justin paused at what he’d come across. He couldn’t believe what he saw but then now days nothing should surprise him. Justin leaned forward peering intently at the screen and began to read. He shifted in his chair trying to make room for his rapidly expanding cock. As he read a particular passage his mouth fell open and a soft moan escaped his lips. His hand trailed down to his straining cock and freed it from its confines. The head was already sticky with pre cum. He rubbed his fingers through it then squeezed the tip slightly watching as more bubbled out. Immersed in what he was reading he began to masturbate himself. 

 

His breathing quickened as he began to skim the text not reading it in full. He only wanted to read the really good parts. Justin’s hand worked his hard straining shaft. Justin let out little gasps. He could feel his release was near. His eyes never left the screen as he began to shoot his hot load onto his chest and shoulder. Justin slumped against the chair. A slight smile crossed his lips. He loved the internet. When his breathing had returned to normal he cleaned himself up, then waited patiently for Brian’s arrival. The man was in for a treat. 

 

As soon as Brian stepped inside the loft his arms were full of blonde boy. He dropped his briefcase to pull Justin closer. Justin was on him like a wild thing, their kiss was long and searing. When they pulled apart Brian panted. 

 

“Miss me did you?” 

 

Justin smiled “do you have to ask?” 

 

Brian pulled him in close again kissing him thoroughly. He breathed in Justin’s heady scent. Brian could smell cum on Justin but knew it wasn’t a trick’s. Justin’s scent was one of his favorite and not easily forgotten. Brian let his hand trail down and squeezed Justin’s cock. 

 

“Someone was up to something.” 

 

Justin blushed a little. “I was reading.” 

 

Brian arched a brow. “What did you find that was so stimulating?” 

 

Justin led him by the hand to his computer and scrolled back to what he had read. 

 

“I just found it. You could say it sorta fell into my lap.” He giggled at his double meaning. “I was reading a Harry Potter story.” 

 

Brian looked at him as if he were crazy. “Justin that’s for little kids. What could you possibly find to wack off to?” 

 

Justin laughed “No, no this is the adult version. Some people have written a whole bunch of really hot stories and they made him older, like fifteen so it’s not so bad. Apparently the popular theory is Harry Potter is gay.” 

 

“Really?” Brian looked at the screen with a little more interest. Brian put his hand on his shoulder. “Well I’ve always said an erection is a terrible thing to waste. It’s good to see you expanding your literary tastes.” He said with a smirk. 

 

“It was just so hot thinking about those British boarding school boys.” Justin licked his lips. “Getting sent to the Headmasters office to be punished.” Justin stepped into Brian’s and ground his growing erection against Brian’s groin. Justin whispered “wanna play, Headmaster Kinney?” 

 

Brian couldn’t help but smile to himself. When Justin got turned on he was a real sex kitten. He was really going to enjoy this. He smacked Justin’s bubble butt. 

 

“Ok I’ll play, but were going to do it right.” 

 

Brian headed up to the bedroom and over to the closet. He dug around till he found the items he was looking for. He laid out Justin’s old school uniform. Somehow he knew the old uniform would come in handy. Brian also laid out his black graduation robe. Lord knows why he still had it. 

 

Graduation was one of the best and worst days of his life. All he wanted to do was graduate and move out as soon as possible. He didn’t want his family there but they showed up just to make sure he was miserable. His Dad took the day off from work even when Brian told him it wasn’t necessary. His father wanted to see his sonny boy graduate. He showed up drunk and the rest is best forgotten. Brian shuddered at the long ago memory. It was time to make happier ones. 

 

“Get dressed” Brian ordered. “When you leave the bedroom play time begins got it?” 

 

“Yes.” Justin said eagerly. 

 

“Good, I’ll be waiting.” 

 

While Justin changed Brian went over to his desk. His suit would have to suffice as Headmasters attire. He sat behind his desk and began to move the breakables to a safer location and clear off a space. He’d see if he got his moneys worth on the new desk. It was high time they christen it. 

 

Brian pulled out his wire rim glasses from the desk drawer. He only wore them when absolutely necessary. When he worked fourteen hours and his eyes burned from exhaustion. Even then he made sure no one saw him wearing them. He had his reputation to protect. Justin predictably found them sexy and a turn on. Everything was a turn on with Justin. Brian slipped on the glasses and waited for his boy. He had to admit that was kinda hot. He was so proud of Justin. 

 

Justin stepped into the room. When he saw Brian he had to bite back a smile. Brian looked like a totally different person with glasses on but still as sexy as hell. Justin rushed over to Brian’s desk. 

 

“Sorry I’m late Headmaster Kinney. You wanted to see me?” 

 

Brian gestured for Justin to sit opposite of him. His face was stern. 

 

“Late again Taylor, what will we do with you? As Head boy you are suppose to setting examples.” 

 

Justin’s eyes fell to the floor in a chaste expression. “I’m sorry sir; I’ll try to do better.” 

 

“See that you do.” Brian steepled his long fingers in front of him. “There are several matters that must be discussed. Are you aware that your grades have been slipping?” 

 

“Yes, sir.” 

 

“You’re an intelligent boy, what seems to be the problem?” 

 

Justin fidgeted in his seat. “I’ve been distracted Headmaster Kinney. I promise I’ll do better.” 

 

Brian arched his brow. “Oh and what has you so distracted lately?” 

 

Justin glanced around the room nervously. 

 

“I… I…” 

 

“Speak up boy.” 

 

“I’ve been having urges sir.” 

 

“I see what types of urges?” 

 

Justin blushed “sexual urges.” 

 

Brian pursed his lips and narrowed his gaze at Justin. 

 

“It’s been brought to my attention that you’ve been gawking at your class mates after physical education in the showers. Is this true Taylor?” 

 

Justin lowered his eyes in mock shame. “Yes sir. I couldn’t help it.” 

 

“Do you touch yourself when you watch them?” 

 

“Yes sir.” Justin gasped out. 

 

“What do you think of when you look at other boys?” 

 

“Kissing and touching them.” 

 

“Do you think about what it would feel like to have their lips wrapped around your cock?” 

 

“Yes sir.” 

 

Justin wiggled in his seat trying to alleviate his hard on. If Brian didn’t get on with it soon he might cum in his pants right here. There was already a growing wet patch on the crotch of his pants. 

 

“Do you fancy a particular boy at this school?” 

 

“Yes sir.” 

 

“What is his name?” 

 

“Brian sir, I don’t want to get him in trouble too.” 

 

“Do you think of this boy while you finger your ass wishing it was his hard cock stuffing you full?” 

 

Justin closed his eyes and nodded vigorously while trying to get his breathing under control among other things. 

 

“Well I think it’s time for you to receive your punishment, come here.” 

 

Brian pushed back his chair as Justin came around the desk to stand next to him. 

 

“Drop your trousers and lay across my lap.” 

 

Justin eagerly did so. He gathered the black robe up around his waist. Justin winced at the first smack he received on his ass. Brian spanked him, first the right cheek then the left till his ass was a nice cherry red. Justin couldn’t help but wiggle a little against Brian soft suit. It felt so good. When the spanking was over Brian lifted him off his lap. 

 

“Have you been punished enough?” 

 

Justin shrugged hoping the punishment would continue. 

 

“No, I think you need to work off some more demerits. Down on your knees.” 

 

Justin eagerly dropped to his knees between Brian’s spread legs. 

 

“Your punishment is to lick every inch of my cock. If you do well you will be rewarded.” 

 

Justin eagerly pawed open Brian’s pants and took out Brian’s rock hard cock. Keeping in roll Justin hesitated before licking Brian. He portrayed the innocent school boy who was a little intimidated by a huge cock. Justin touched the tip of his tongue to the very tip of Brian’s cock. He heard Brian stifle a moan. He tasted the salty goodness of pre cum. Justin licked along the cap making it shiny wet. His tongue traced the veins in Brian’s bulging cock. 

 

Brian gripped the arm rests as Justin took him into his mouth and swallowed him whole. His head lolled back and his mouth fell open. Brian thought absently ‘Justin gets an A+.’ Justin’s tongue expertly twirled around the shaft. Brian gripped his chair harder. ‘and a gold star’ he thought. Justin released Brian’s cock from his mouth and it sprang to attention all shiny and wet. He moved on to Brian’s balls, bathing them with his spit. Brian arched a brow someone was going for extra credit. He pushed Justin off of him and patted his head wanting to move things along. 

 

“Good boy.” 

 

“Did I do well Headmaster Kinney?” 

 

Brian kept his face neutral. “It was satisfactory.” 

 

He coughed to stifle a laugh when he heard Justin muttering under his breath. He loved to tease the kid. 

 

“Bend over and lean on the desk.” 

 

Justin took off the black robe and did as he was told. Brian removed a tube of lube and a condom from the desk. He kicked Justin’s feet further apart. Justin glanced back at him giving him soft doe eyes. 

 

“Headmaster Kinney please go easy on me this is my first time. The largest I’ve put in my ass was my fingers and you’re so big.” 

 

Justin faced front again to hide his smile. Brian growled low in his throat extremely turned on. 

 

“Oh I’ll go easy on you and you’ll take every inch of my cock don’t you worry.” Brian squirted some lube on Justin’s fingers. “Why don’t you show me how you play with your ass?” 

 

Justin leaned against the desk and reached around to spread his cheeks giving Brian a nice view of his twitching hole. He let out a little moan that turned into a sigh as he inserted one finger then two. Brian watched the fingers appear and disappear as they worked the lube in. He rolled on a condom and batted Justin’s fingers away. Justin gripped the desk in anticipation. Brian rubbed his cock teasingly against Justin’s hole causing it to quiver and spasm. 

 

When he heard the small whimpers coming from Justin he took pity on him. He pushed in so just the head was inside then waited for Justin to relax. Brian entered him inch by inch making it torturously slow. When he was all the way in he made a slow withdrawal. He began to slowly fuck Justin up against his desk. 

 

The desk bit into Justin’s hip but he didn’t really notice. He had Brian’s cock up his ass and that was all he cared about at the moment. Brian licked and nipped at his ear as he thrust into him. He exposed his neck to Brian and got the most tantalizing kisses there that was sure to leave a mark. Brian hit upon his sweet spot. 

 

“Ahhh ohhh, Headmaster Kinney that feels so good.” 

 

Brian thrust harder into him. Justin wanted to cum badly. Brian was grinding into his prostate, just holding it to that one spot. Justin felt his orgasm approaching. It started at the base of his spine working its way to his swollen shaft. He cried out as he felt his hot cum burst forth from his piss hole to spray across the desk top. Justin shuddered as wave after wave washed over him. When Justin’s ass contracted tightly around Brian’s dick he began to shoot his load into the condom. 

 

Justin leaned heavily against the desk as the last few drops fell from the tip of his cock onto the desk top. He could feel Brian’s breath puffing against his sweaty neck. When Brian caught his breath he pulled out and disposed of the condom. He pulled off his suit coat and draped it across the chair he was sitting in earlier. Brian yanked at his tie loosening it and opened his shirt a little. He was getting overheated. His shirt was damp with his exertions. Justin turned around and gazed at Brian. 

 

“Strip” Brian commanded. 

 

Justin eagerly began to take off his school boy clothes. When he was finished and standing naked before Brian he was led to one of the support beams. Brian held his school tie. He was pushed against the beam with his arms wrapped around it, hugging it. Brian proceeded to tie his hands together using the tie. It was tight but Brian checked to make sure it wasn’t too tight. 

 

Brian looked intently at Justin. “Ok?” 

 

Justin nodded that he was ok with everything Brian was doing. Brian walked around him running his hands over his lithe body. Justin’s erection was trapped between himself and the beam. As Brian thrust into him one arm was around his waist the other hung over his shoulder twisting at his nipple. Justin angled his head to be kissed. It wasn’t the best angle for it but it would do for now. Justin knew he wouldn’t last long. The friction between the beam and his cock was building. Brian gauged by Justin’s moans that he was close so he thrust into him harder and faster. He pounded into his boy ass with no mercy. They climaxed within seconds of each other. The only sound coming from the loft was their heady breathing. Brian held onto Justin for support. He reached around and unbound Justin’s wrists. His arms dropped tiredly to his sides. 

 

“Class dismissed” Brian said still panting. 

 

Hearing the words Justin knew play time was over. 

 

Brian chuckled “you should read more often.” 

 

Justin smiled to himself. “Yeah, this was fun.” 

 

Brian took off his glasses and set them on the island counter. Brian gathered Justin up in his arms. 

 

“Let’s go take a shower, we stink.”


End file.
